How The Wizarding World Was Saved
by chasinglaughter
Summary: The story of Lily and James' seventh year. Follow them as they go through NEWTS, deaths of loved ones, and yes, even love. Alternates between Lily and James' POV. Rated T just in case.
1. Why Lily Has To Be Civil To James

_**A/N: **__Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I adore James/Lily so I decided to try to make a fanfic about how they got together. It's been done before, but just try reading mine. Read and review, please! :)_

_**A/N2: **If you read this already, just note that I corrected a detail. It's a big detail for a pretty major subplot for later, so read it over again if you've read it already. Thanks! :)_

"I got it! I got it!" Lily Evans ran down the stairs, her fiery red hair flying all around her face, green eyes sparkling with happiness. She gasped as she bumped into her sister upon entering the living room.

"Oh, sorry, Tuney," Lily said, panting. "But guess what? I've been made Head Girl!"

Petunia sneered. "At that freak school of yours? So you're the Head of the Freaks now." She walked off, her blonde ponytail swinging as she walked.

Lily felt tears in her eyes as she stared after Petunia. She wished she could go back to the time when she and Petunia played in the park, back when Petunia didn't think she was a freak. Lily didn't even know why she had bothered sharing her happy news with Petunia. _It must have been all the excitement_, thought Lily to herself. _Well, it's all gone now, thanks to Petunia_. She was so caught up with wallowing in self-pity that she didn't notice her mother walk in the living room, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"What did you get, sweetheart?" Ann Evans smiled at her daughter. Lily looked up, surprised.

"I've been named Head Girl, Mum!" Lily announced excitedly, all thoughts of Petunia out of her head.

Mrs. Evans wrapped her arms around her seventeen-year-old daughter. "That's wonderful, Lily! You wanted the position for a while, haven't you?"

Lily laughed as she stepped away from her mother. "Since first year."

Mrs. Evans laughed along. "And who's Head Boy? I hope he's someone tolerable. I don't want any more letters from Professor Dumbledore saying that the famous Evans temper has blown up again, Lily. Although, now that I think about it, the only time I've ever gotten those letters from Professor Dumbledore, it always mentioned something about a Mr. Potter."

"Actually," Lily said as she opened the envelope she was holding, "I never read the letter. I was just so excited when the badge fell out of the envelope! And besides, Mum, I was starting to tolerate Potter at the end of last year. When your best mates start dating each other, you're forced to be civil to each other."

"But you're not on first name terms yet, sweetie?"

Lily snorted as she started reading the letter. "Really, Mum, no need to get attached. Knowing Sirius Black, he'll break Mary's heart soon enough. Then I'll have to hate the whole lot of them, being her best mate."

"Good to know you have such a high opinion of the opposite sex, my dear," said Mrs. Evans, displaying her dry wit and sarcasm which matched Lily's own. "Now, who will you have to work with the whole school year without going into a tantrum that scares even Professor Dumbledore?"

The scream that came from Lily's mouth made everyone on the street where the Evans' lived jump.

--

"Eat up, boys," Judy Potter bustled around the kitchen. "Really, Sirius, I don't understand why you bothered getting a flat. You could've stayed with us. No need to waste your money, like that, dear, and it's so dangerous living alone, especially now. And we have _much_ better food here; how can you fend for yourself?"

James Potter grinned cheekily at his mother. "Really, Mum, you know Sirius can't eat too much of our delicious food. He'd grow fat. How's he supposed to get all those girls, then?"

James ducked as Sirius threw a roll at him.

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask you two about who you've been seeing. Sirius, how is that lovely girl you brought home for Christmas last year?"

Sirius chuckled. "Who, Lauren? I broke up with her before New Year's, Mrs. Potter. I'm dating Mary McDonald at the moment."

James rolled his eyes and muttered, "Keywords, at the moment."

Before Sirius could throw something else at him, Mrs. Potter spoke.

"How about you, Jamesie? Any special ladies your father and I should know about?"

As James shook his head, Sirius smirked. "Now, now, Mrs. Potter. We're just waiting for the lovely Miss Evans to come to her senses and realize that ickle Jamesie here is hopelessly in love with her!"

James sent a death glare at Sirius as Mrs. Potter squealed. "Oh, yes, I remember now! You're courting her, this Lily Evans, right, James?"

Sirius started snorting with laughter. James shot him another death glare, and Sirius hastily hid his laughter with a passable cough. Mrs. Potter looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows.

Before Sirius could explain that courtship wasn't _exactly_ the best way to describe the relationship between James and Lily, two school owls flew through the open window and landed on the breakfast table. Sirius and James glanced at each other before reaching for the owl with the envelope with their name on it. James untied the envelope from his owl's leg, noting that it seemed a bit heavier than usual. He shrugged, and passed it off as the weight of the Quidditch Captain badge, which he had received ever since fifth year.

He opened the envelope, and shook the letter out. A badge with the Hogwarts crest on it and the letters HB fell out, along with the expected Quidditch Captain badge. He picked up the badge and stared at it in shock.

Sirius read the list of requirements for their seventh year, oblivious to his best mate's shock. He grumbled as he saw some of the items. "Bloody hell, _dress robes?_ And Merlin, just look at the number of books we have this year! The NEWTS promise to live up to their name, don't they, Prongs?"

He glanced over at his best friend, and noticed for the first time his wide eyes and open mouth. "Oi, Prongs, I know it's ridiculous that we need _dress robes_ this year, but you look ridiculous!"

Then Sirius noticed the badge in James' hand. He immediately had an expression identical to his best mate's. Then, after a full minute of this, he started laughing hysterically. Mrs. Potter, who had been frying eggs on the stove and had not seen the badge, whipped around. James seemed to recover from his shock and glared at Sirius.

"What's so funny, Sirius?" Mrs. Potter asked, completely confused as to why the young man she considered her second son was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Prongs – Head Boy – "Sirius choked out, hysterical with laughter.

Before Sirius could get anything else out, Mrs. Potter shrieked and ran to James, who was now reading the letter that came with the badge intently, as if trying to find some sentence saying that it was a joke; that Remus was the Head Boy; not _him_, certainly, why would anyone in their right mind make _James Potter_ Head Boy?

Sirius exploded into another fit of laughter at seeing Mrs. Potter squeal and smother James in kisses, saying that she and his father were so proud of him, and oh, she'd better go and Floo Mr. Potter with the good news, and saying that she would buy him a new broom as a reward...

James glowered at Sirius, who had now been laughing for three minutes straight now, as Mrs. Potter went to the fireplace in the living room.

"Padfoot, what in the name of Merlin's most smelly socks is so funny?"

"Nice one, mate – you had me for a minute there – actually thought it was true – that badge looks so real, I thought – how'd you make it, by the way – oh, bloody hell – _Remus_ was in on it, too – he sent you _his_ badge – hilarious – best prank of the year, mate – "

Sirius rambled on and on in between his fits of laughter, and James was confused. What was all that crap about Remus and best prank of the year and...

James exploded into laughter as it clicked in his head. Sirius thought that James and Remus were pulling a prank on him. James' eyes twinkled with mirth as he thought about the look on Sirius' face when he realized that the Head Boy badge actually belonged to James.

"Padfoot!" James said as he pulled Sirius off the floor, when he finished laughing. "It's _real_; I'm really the Head Boy this year, mate."

Sirius chuckled, shaking his head. "No way in hell am I falling for that again. But _Merlin_, you really had me there for a minute."

Smirking, James passed him the letter. Sirius read it.

The long, colorful string of profanities that came from Sirius' mouth made Mrs. Potter come back into the kitchen and glare disapprovingly at him.

_**A/N**_: _So, what'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Constructive criticism, please. :)_


	2. Why Dumbledore's Finally Gone Mad

**_A/N:_** _So, did you like the last chapter? Anyway, no reviews so far, but I'm not discouraged, after all, I'm just posting this one three or four hours after the first; it's not like a lot of people can read my story in that much time. So, anyway, hoping for reviews! :)_

"Now, don't forget to write, Lily, after you've told us about that horrible man, I need to know you're safe..."

Lily smiled reassuringly at her mother, and hugged her, although inside, she felt her heart clench in fear for herself and for her family. Ever since Lord Voldemort had started killing Muggles and Muggleborns, she had been constantly worried for her parents, and yes, even Petunia. When she came back for the summer, she had explained the situation to her parents. Although she hadn't wanted them to live in fear like she was, she thought that it would be safe that they knew the dangers in the Wizarding World. She had also casted a few wards, seeing as she was already of age and therefore able to use magic, but she knew that they wouldn't stand up to Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"I promise to write, Mum," Lily said, stepping back from the hug. "But can you believe it? Seventh year already..."

Mrs. Evans laughed. "Yes, it seems like just yesterday that a tall, old man with crooked spectacles and a ridiculously long beard walked into our kitchen, in a funny purple cloak and hat, and told me that my daughter was a witch!" Then she sighed. "Oh, sweetheart, you'll be graduating soon... My little girl, all grown up!"

Mr. Evans laughed, and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Ann, there's still a year to go before graduation! And she's only seventeen; not even of age in our world yet!

The five minute warning for the train blew, and Lily gave her mother and father one last hug and kiss. "I should go now, Mum, Dad. I'll write at least once a week, I promise, and I'll be back for Christmas."

As Lily's parents gave her smiles, Lily turned to Petunia, who had been standing slightly behind the two of them, a look of utter disgust on her face, and smiled hesitantly.

"Bye, Tuney. See you at Christmas."

For a second, Lily thought Petunia was going to smile back at her, but then she sniffed, and turned away. Blinking back another wave of tears, she waved, and dragged her trunk to the Head's compartment.

--

"Don't worry, James, your father will be all right. He'll be better before you know it. It's just our old age; our bones aren't as good as they used to be."

Mrs. Potter hugged her only son, reassuring him. Her husband had been ill for the past week, and she knew that James was worried about him.

James smiled at his mother as he got his trunk. "Yeah, Mum, I know. Owl me when he gets better."

_If he gets better_, he added to himself. He sighed inwardly. James knew that he shouldn't be so pessimistic, but his father was very rarely sick, and when he was, he got over the illness quickly. With this one, he had been stuck in bed for a week and a half already. James couldn't help but be worried for his father, and his mother, too. He was born when they were elderly, and now they were quite old.

There was a shrill whistle Mrs. Potter turned to Sirius, who had been standing there a bit awkwardly, and gave him a big hug and a kiss. "Take care, Sirius, dear. Don't let that horrible family of yours get to you."

James saw Sirius' face tighten for a while, then he relaxed, laughed and return Mrs. Potter's hug warmly. "Don't worry, Mrs. P, I reckon I get to them more than they get to me."

James was about to say something to his mother when he saw the familiar mane of dark red hair of Lily Evans. She was turning away from her parents to face a horrid-looking blonde girl who looked strangely like a horse he took to be her sister. He noted that her vivid green eyes seemed sort of dull, as if she was sad, but to him, she looked as beautiful as ever. Her dark red hair was loose around her shoulders, and she was wearing skinny jeans and a green jumper that matched her eyes perfectly. He just kept on staring at her, falling for her again. At first, she had just been a crush, but now, he was certain that he was in love with her. Hopelessly, desperately in love with her.

"Anyway, we'd better go now, Mrs. Potter, don't want to miss the train, right, Prongs?" Sirius glanced at his best mate. He smirked as he saw James gazing longingly at a certain redhead.

"James?" Mrs. Potter asked, also seeing James distracted. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Oh, he's alright, Mrs. P. He's just off in Lily-land again." At this, James snapped out of his funk and glared at Sirius.

Mrs. Potter smiled fondly at her son. "Oh, James, why don't you just go help her with her trunk? It looks a bit heavy."

James grinned at his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Right, bye, Mum, I'll Owl you soon." He punched Sirius on the shoulder. "I'll see you later, mate."

James walked towards Lily hesitantly, dragging his own trunk along.

--

"Evans?"

Lily turned around; hoping for some gentleman who had decided to offer her help with her trunk. It was quite heavy this year, seeing that she had brought a bit more books due to NEWTS. She came face to face with the handsome face of James Potter – well, not quite. The tip of her head only reached his chin, but that was against the point. Instead of groaning like she would've done in past years, she remembered that he was Head Boy, and forced a smile onto her features.

"Hello, Potter, how was your summer?"

James looked a bit surprised, but he smiled, but it seemed hesitant, Lily noticed."It was alright. Do you need help with your trunk?"

Lily nodded and he lifted her trunk with ease unto the train, and brought it into the Head's compartment and set it on the wire rack. Lily sat down behind the writing desk in the compartment and read over the letter that Professor Dumbledore had left them while James got his trunk. She looked up as James sat down on the plush sofa next to the window.

"So, Evans, I forgot to ask, how was your summer?"

"Not bad," Lily replied, tying her hair in a loose knot. "Here, Potter, you should read this, Dumbledore will want us to discuss this for the prefect's meeting." She tossed him the letter.

Ten minutes later, when the Hogwarts Express was already moving, Lily looked up as James stood up, tucking the letter into his pocket.

"They're all there. Shall we start the meeting?"

Lily was slightly surprised. He seemed to have taken his responsibility as Head Boy seriously. She smiled inwardly. Maybe he had matured.

"All right," Lily replied, and watched as he opened the door to the compartment and let all the prefects in.

It was quite amusing to watch the reactions of the prefects to James. After the initial shock wore off, their expressions were interesting. Some of the prefects were pleased to see James, greeting him warmly and giving him high fives. Some of them seemed slightly disapproving and disappointed, but they greeted him all the same. Most of the girl prefects flirted with him, but he just smiled politely and gestured to the sofas. The Slytherins came in, and upon seeing James, with his Head Boy badge pinned neatly to his jumper, right beside the Quidditch Captain badge, they sneered and began to whisper to each other.

"Dumbledore's gone off the bend, he has. Who in their right mind would make _Potter_ Head Boy?"

"Well, _obviously_ Dumbledore's not in his right mind, we knew that all along, didn't we? This just proves it. It's a complete joke! Potter, Head Boy? This school is going to pieces! Wait until Father hears about this!"

Lily noticed James' scowl, and she saw his hand twitch, as if he wanted to slip it into his pocket and grab his wand. He really did seem to be maturing.

"All right," Lily called, before the Slytherins could provoke James anymore. "Let's start. I'm Lily Evans, the Head Girl for the year." She glanced at James.

"Right, and I'm James Potter," James continued, getting the hint. "I'm the Head Boy. Now, we need to discuss some things. First off, I'm sure everyone knows what's going on right now in the Wizarding World, right?"

Everyone nodded, and Lily continued, remembering what Dumbledore had written.

"We need to remain united. I know that some of us may have... problems with each other, but we have to remember that, now, more than ever, House rivalries are meaningless. Hogwarts needs to remain united as a front against these dark forces. And us, as Prefects, as Heads, as the student leaders of this school, we need to serve as an example to everyone else."

James nodded, looking at the Slytherins and Gryffindor prefects in the eye. "Therefore, we expect all Prefects to be _at least_ civil with each other. Agreed?"

There were murmurs of assent and nods. Lily sighed. Despite the promises, there was no doubt that there would be some Slytherin-Gryffindor related fight before they even reached Hogwarts.

_**A/N:** So, what'd you think? It's actually just a filler chapter. Feel free to ask questions if something's not clear to you. :) And you know I love reviews! :)_


	3. Why Sirius Black Has A Heart

_**A/N:** Here's the third chapter! This story might be a little long, so I'm updating as fast as possible to make up for it. I'll post at least 2 chapters a week, but most likely I'll post more. Read and review! Hope you enjoy! :)_

James jaw dropped at what Sirius was saying.

"Wait, wait." Remus interrupted Sirius. He looked as shocked as James felt. "You're telling us that you _didn't_ dump your girlfriend on the Hogwarts Express, as tradition dictates?"

"It wasn't tradition, _per se_; it was actually more of what I did every year, without fail..."

"Which is exactly what tradition is. Padfoot, you're stalling." James saw right through Sirius' obvious beating around the bush. "Why didn't you break up with Mary McDonald?"

Sirius blushed, and the other three Marauders stared at him in disbelief. Sirius Black, _blushing_? Sirius Black _never_ blushed. Never.

"Ilikeherokay?"

"Did you hear that, Prongs?"

"I'm afraid I didn't, Wormtail. Sorry, Padfoot, care to repeat?"

James smirked as Sirius blushed even deeper and stared at his feet. "I like her, okay?"

"But, Padfoot, you like _all_ girls – well, except the Professors, but they don't count – and that's never stopped you before!"

"Have to say I agree with Wormtail there, mate." Remus said, nodding his head.

"No, I mean..." Sirius looked at each of them in the eye. "I _really_ like her."

Peter nearly passed out from this information; Remus actually had to hold the edge of his seat for support, and James' jaw, which was already on the floor, dropped even lower.

"Well..." James said, trying to comprehend what Sirius had just said. "This is... shocking."

"That's the understatement of the year, Prongs."

"More like understatement of the decade."

Sirius looked irritated. "Is it _that_ hard to believe that I can commit to a girl for more than a few months? I mean, really, I know I've been a bit of a player – "

They didn't even bother to hide their snorts.

"Scratch that," Remus said, shaking his head in disbelief, "_That_ was the understatement of the decade."

Sirius just glared as the three of them as they laughed at Remus' comment.

--

"Let me get this straight, Mary: Sirius Black _didn't_ break up with you on the train?"

The four girls were at a cosy table in the Gryffindor Common room, and Lily was shocked. As far as she could remember, Sirius couldn't keep a girlfriend for more than a month. And Mary was telling her that she was still his girlfriend?

"Yes, why won't you believe me?" Mary was glowering at Lily, and their two other friends, Alice Underwood and Dorcas Meadowes.

"Being honest, Mary," Dorcas said, fiddling with her blonde hair, "It's tradition for Sirius Black to dump every girlfriend he's had over the summer on the Hogwarts Express!"

"Well then, I'm different, aren't I?" Mary said quite smugly. "He told me that he likes me."

Alice snorted. "Please, Mary. We're talking about _Sirius Black_. He doesn't like you; he likes _girls_, in general."

Lily couldn't help but agree; Sirius Black was the notorious Hogwarts Heartthrob and womanizer. Mary's words shocked her so much she had to catch her breath.

"No, he said that he _really_ liked me. You know, _really_," Mary clarified.

The three stared at her in shock. Sirius Black _really_ liked Mary? This was the biggest shock they'd ever experienced in all their years at Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell."

"Lily!" Dorcas cried. "Watch your language!"

"I'll use bad language if I _bloody_ want to; this is _Sirius _bleeding _Black_ we're talking about! Sirius Black, _in love_ with my best mate? Bloody hell!"

"Wow, Prongs, didn't know your girl had such a dirty mouth on her."

All four girls turned looked up to see the Marauders, who had their trademark smirks on their faces.

"Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Remus," Lily said coolly.

She smirked when she saw the look of jealousy that flashed across James' face when she used Remus' first name. Of all the Marauders, Remus was the one she found the most tolerable, even when they were younger, and when they both become the Gryffindor prefects in fifth year, he became Lily's good friend. In fact, she rather expected that Remus would be made Head Boy.

"Hello, Lily," Remus said cordially. "How was your summer?"

"Good, thanks. How was yours, Remus? No problems?" Lily gave him a significant look, and she noticed James and Sirius exchange glances. She nearly smirked again. So Remus hadn't told them that she knew.

"Oh, it was as good as it could have been."

Lily had figured out that Remus was a werewolf in third year, and he confirmed it in fifth year, when he told her the real reason he couldn't be there for some prefect patrols. He had been ashamed and afraid that she wouldn't accept him. Quite the opposite, actually, she respected and admired him for having the strength to go through something as painful as lycanthropy.

"Anyway," Sirius cut in, giving Lily an odd look, "I'm here to borrow my girlfriend. My lady?" He gallantly held out his hand, and Mary, giggling, took it, and together, they climbed out of the portrait hole.

Lily nearly groaned. She was stuck with James Potter, who was likely to ask her out in the next few seconds.

--

James was debating in his mind whether he should ask Lily out or not. One part of him, which sounded suspiciously like Sirius, was urging him on. _Come on, mate, you've always asked her out before without hesitating! Why should now be any different? Besides, it's not like she hasn't turned you down before._ The other part, which sounded like Remus, was shouting at the Sirius-side, _Don't listen to him, _y_ou prat! She's starting to think you've matured over the summer! Become her friend first, then work on the asking her out thing later!_

James rather felt like the people in those Muggle cartoons Remus watched at his house, with the mini-angel – Remus – standing on one shoulder, and the mini-devil – obviously Sirius – on the other one.

_In the cartoons, whenever the Muggle follows the devil, something bad happens, _he thought. _Might as well go for mini-Remus_.

He took a deep breath, and smiled at Lily, who was looking at him warily. "Evans, do you mind if I talk to you a minute in private?"

She narrowed her green eyes at him suspiciously, but got up and followed him to a corner of the common room nevertheless.

"Look, Evans," James began, "I know we didn't exactly start off our Hogwarts years the best of friends, and I know I've been an absolute prat, git, tosser, wanker, toerag, whatever bad name you can give me..." He looked at her to see her reaction. The corners of her mouth were twitching, as if she was fighting a smile. Emboldened, he continued. "But I want you to know that I've changed. So, since this year we're fellow Heads, I was wondering if maybe we could start over? Pretend whatever happened in the past didn't happen?"

Lily tilted her head and looked at him. James crossed his fingers, hoping she would say yes. Finally, she smiled. It was one of her brightest smiles, and it was the first time it had ever been directed at him. He hoped it wouldn't be the last either.

"All right." Lily held out her hand, and James looked at it, confused. "I'm Lily."

James looked from her hand to her smiling face. "What?"

Lily rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. "If we 'start over', then we call each other by our first names. I'm Lily."

James grinned, and shook her hand. "I'm James. Nice to meet you, Lily."

Lily withdrew her hand, and gave him another bright smile before walking back to the table. She looked over her shoulder, and said,

"You too, James."

_**A/N: **Yeah, it's just another filler chapter. I just thought I'd put this. The Sirius/Mary thing is that subplot I was talking about in my A/N in Chapter 1. So did you like it? Hate it? Either way, review please! :)_


	4. Why Everyone Yells At Sirius

_**A/N:** Hey, sorry for the two week delay in posting this chapter. I had writer's block, then when I finally get over it, exam week came up and I wasn't allowed to use the Internet. Anyway, my exams finished today, so here you go. The posting of chapters might slow down, because I got into Advanced Math and Science, which means more studying for me. XX_

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's just a room, Alice!"

"_Just_ a room? Lily, it's a bloody suite!"

"It's not _that_ big, Dorcas!"

"Are you blind, Lily? It's _huge_!" Mary opened the door to the bathroom, and looked around. "_And_ you have a bathtub? Lily, you are the luckiest girl in the whole world!"

Lily snorted. She was showing Mary, Alice, and Dorcas her room at the Heads' Dorms, which Professor McGonagall had just shown her and James that morning. She was amused at her friend's reactions to her room. Personally, she didn't think it was such a big deal.

"Ugh! You mean you don't have to wake up early and fight for the showers anymore? Now I _really_ hate you." Dorcas and Alice had jumped up from Lily's bed and entered the bathroom too.

"Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mary had poked her head out of the door.

"Hey, Lils," Alice called from inside the bathroom. "What's this other door for? A closet?"

Lily smirked as she heard the three girls open the door.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"You have to _share_ a bathroom with_ Potter?_"

Lily entered the bathroom to see her three best friends staring at the messy room of James Potter.

"Unbelievable. Dumbledore's making you share a bathroom!"

"Lily, I hope you checked that the doors are Alohomora-proof!"

"No need," said a deep voice from behind them. "I already did." All four girls whirled around to see the Marauders.

"James! What were you doing in my room?" Lily glared at the tall raven-haired boy.

"We were just going to tell you that it's almost time for dinner!" Sirius said defensively. "We weren't doing anything wrong, like, say, going through your underwear drawer…"

Lily turned her glare to Sirius. She pushed past the four boys and entered her room.

Dorcas grinned evilly at Sirius. "I hope you can run fast, Black."

Sirius gulped and paled as he heard Lily's shriek.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

--

"Bloody hell, Evans! You didn't have to send such a strong hex!"

James smirked at Sirius, who was grumbling and sending Lily death glares from across the table.

"Don't be such a wuss, Black. All I did was make your hair neon green!"

"Yeah! For a week!"

"Don't worry, Sirius," Mary said, kissing his cheek, "I think it looks good on you."

James snorted as he got a second helping of mashed potatoes. Sirius looked like a walking tree.

Apparently, Lily was of the same opinion. "You're mental, Mary. He looks horrible!" She paused, and then smirked. "Although… I think it may actually be an improvement from what he usually looks like!"

Sirius shot her another death glare while James laughed. James felt his heart skip a beat when Lily grinned at him. He and Lily were pretty good friends now, a week into term. He was glad that he decided to follow mini-Remus and become friends with Lily.

"Hey," James said as the desert appeared. "I know Remus and Peter are in the library, but where are Alice and Dorcas?"

"Oh, Alice is in the kitchen with Frank," Lily replied, rolling her eyes at Sirius and Mary, who were kissing. "Dorcas is also in the library, flirting with Fenwick."

"Benjy Fenwick?"

"Yeah," Lily said as she tasted the treacle tart. "She has horrible taste. Fenwick's an arrogant toerag."

"But you dated him in fourth year!" Sirius had removed his lips from Mary's to comment.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you think I dumped him?"

Sirius took this in, then shrugged and grabbed Mary again.

James laughed as he saw Professor McGonagall walking over. "Er, mate – "

Sirius gave him the finger.

Lily had also seen Professor McGonagall, and smirked along with James as she came closer. Sirius and Mary kept on snogging, oblivious to Professor McGonagall's scandalized face.

"SIRUS BLACK!"

--

"The subject, Professor Minerva McGonagall, hereafter known as Miserable Minnie, clearly suffers from an extreme case of unrequited love. Symptoms include extreme dislike of all public displays of affection, giving detentions to couples just because they're kissing in the Great Hall, and banning couples from sitting next to each other in her class, using the excuse that it distracts the couple and the rest of the class. It is my professional opinion that the subject is in love with Headmaster Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, who does not return her affections, therefore dooming her to a life of misery and loneliness."

Lily looked up from the parchment. "You really hold a grudge, don't you?"

Sirius grinned proudly. "It's a fairly accurate diagnosis, if I do say so myself."

It was breakfast Monday morning, and Sirius and Mary were complaining about the detention they had served the night before to James, Lily and Dorcas.

Dorcas handed the parchment to Remus, who had just arrived, shaking her head at the insanity that is Sirius Black.

"Padfoot," Remus groaned, after reading it. "Where the hell did you get the idea that McGonagall is in love with _Dumbledore_?"

"It's obvious!" Sirius said defensively, while stuffing his face with scrambled eggs. Lily wrinkled her nose. She would never understand who he fit all that food in his mouth. "She's always talking to him! Too bad he doesn't fancy her back… I've always thought he was gay, actually…"

James snorted. "Are you sure Snape didn't slip a delirium-inducing potion in your pumpkin juice? "

Sirius glared at James as Lily, Remus, Dorcas, and Mary laughed.

"Believe whatever you want; I still stand by my diagnosis that Miserable Minnie secretly loves our dear old Headmaster; and that the secretly gay Professorhead –"

Lily nearly choked on her coffee. James thumped her on the back.

"_Professorhead?"_

"What?" Sirius asked, shrugging. "I heard Peeves call him that once... Good times."

Mary shook her head sadly. "Please ignore my boyfriend. He's suffering from temporary insanity due to lack of sugar."

"Hey, everyone!"

Lily looked to her right to see Alice, beaming and holding Frank's hand. Everyone mumbled good mornings and hellos, and Lily was about to show Alice Sirius' "diagnosis" when she saw something glittering on her left hand…

"_Alice," _Dorcas said slowly. She had also seen what Lily had. "Why is there a _diamond ring_ on your finger?"

James and Remus looked up from their discussion about the upcoming Ravenclaw-Slytherin Qudditch match, and Sirius and Mary – who were snogging again – broke apart at Dorcas' question.

"Well," Alice said, grinning, "Frank proposed to me last night – and I said yes!"

Lily, Mary, and Dorcas squealed and hugged Alice, talking a mile a minute about the wedding, and James, Sirius, and Remus congratulated Frank.

"Our man Frank's getting hitched!" Sirius whooped.

Lily grinned at Alice. She was happy for her best friend. Lily knew that Frank and Alice were _soul mates_, and she and Dorcas had been the ones to get them together in the first place, in sixth year.

"Frank," Lily came back to reality as she heard Remus ask Frank a question. "Why'd you propose to Alice already? We're only seventeen,"

Frank exchanged a glance with Alice. "Well – "

Sirius interrupted him. "Wait! Alice is _pregnant_, isn't she?" He said this so loud that everyone else in the Great Hall stared at him. "Yes, that's got to be it! You know, Alice, you have been looking a little chubby lately…"

Lily glanced at Alice, who was turning purple with fury.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

_**A/N:** That chapter kinda sucked. I kinda rushed it so I could finish it before exam week started. But tell me what you think. Review!_


	5. Why Denial Isn't Just A River in Egypt

_**A/N:** Yay! The next chapter's up! Okay, I should warn those who thought my previous chapters were funny - this is actually the most serious chapter so far. The plot moves forward a lot here. Sadly, I couldn't work humor into it. Only two or three lines are funny here (for me), and they're not even **that** funny. My sister found the whole thing funny, but she's just weird. (Sorry, dear) Anyway, read and review!_

"Hey, Prongs."

James looked up from the library table to see Peter, who looked even more nervous than usual.

"Wormtail, mate," James greeted him. "Where have you been lately? I hardly see you anymore."

It was late November, two months after Frank and Alice had announced their engagement. After Alice had hexed Sirius' eyebrows off, Frank had explained that with all the problems going on with Voldemort, he wanted to be sure of one thing in his life. Lily had thought it was sweet, James recalled, and he hoped that he could say the same thing to her one day.

"Oh, you know," Peter squeaked. "I'm just trying to keep up with my NEWT work. I'm not taking up as much subjects as you guys are, but it's still hard."

"Why don't you just study with us, Wormtail? We've got the fantastic Lily Evans helping us now, you know. Moony is actually passing Potions, thanks to her."

James stared as Peter mumbled something about being able to do it alone. Peter _always_ needed help.

"Seriously, Wormtail," James said, looking Peter in the eyes. "What's going on? You know you can tell us Marauders anything."

Peter looked at the floor. "No, really, Prongs, nothing's going on. I just thought maybe you would all study better without me bugging you for help."

James laughed. "Is that all? C'mon, mate, you know that's not true… Tell you what. Lily's supposed to meet me here in a few minutes to give me a hand with that Charms essay. Why don't you stay and reap the benefits of her genius?"

Peter laughed and rolled his eyes, pulling up a chair. "Honestly, Prongs, you sound like a lovesick fool. Wouldn't I be interrupting something?"

James sighed. He was really great friends with Lily now, but he didn't want to ask her out. It would definitely ruin their friendship. "If by 'something' you mean me having her smartness all to myself, then sure. Otherwise…"

Peter looked at him sympathetically. "Tough luck, mate."

"Nah, it's all right," James said, pulling out his Charms textbook from his bag. "I'd rather we be friends than her hating me."

Peter was about to say something when Lily entered the library.

"Hi, James," Lily greeted him as she sat down at the table. "Oh, hi, Peter, what's going on?"

Peter looked uncomfortable, so James stepped in. "I just thought he could study with us, Lils. It's okay, right?"

Lily blinked, and James thought she looked sort of disappointed for a second. "Oh, of course! The more the merrier, I suppose."

James stared at her, wondering whether he had just imagined the disappointed look on her face.

--

"You were _what_?"

Lily sighed. She was walking to Hogsmeade with Dorcas, and she was telling her about her study session with James the afternoon before.

"I was a _little_ disappointed, okay, Cass? I really have no idea why. I mean, you know me, I _like _tutoring, and heaven knows Peter Pettigrew could use the help. But I was just…annoyed… that he joined in our study session."

Dorcas looked at her knowingly.

"What?"

Dorcas grinned. "You fancy him!"

Lily's jaw dropped. "_Peter_?"

"James Potter, you idiot!"

"Oh," Lily relaxed. "For a while there, I thought – Wait. I fancy _James_?"

"Yes!"

Lily shook her head fiercely. She did _not_ fancy James. Sure, he had matured over the summer, he was very good-looking, and he was actually funny and sweet and charming, but that didn't mean anything. And yeah, she always looked forward to patrols, but that was only because he made the dull walks around Hogwarts fun. He was a friend – a good friend. That was all there was to it.

"You're completely and utterly insane, Dorcas Meadowes," Lily said as they reached the streets of Hogsmeade. "C'mon, I want to go to Honeydukes."

Dorcas followed Lily into the candy store. "Don't deny it, Lils; you know you think he's handsome."

Lily made an impatient noise as she picked up some Chocolate Frogs. "Of course he's handsome, Cass– I've known that since first year! That's not the point! The point is – "

"Who's handsome?"

Lily whirled around to see Remus, and Peter, arms full of candy.

"No one," she said hastily. She smiled at them. "Hey, guys. What's up? Where's James?"

Lily glanced at Dorcas, who was smiling knowingly again. Lily elbowed her in the ribs.

"Here I am," James said cheerfully, walking over with some Sugar Quills. He smiled brightly at Lily, offering her a pack of Sugar Quills. "Your favourite."

Lily took the candy, her heart skipping a beat as his fingers brushed hers. _It's nothing, it's nothing_, she chanted to herself in her head. She saw Dorcas raising her eyebrows at her. She sent her a dirty look and smiled back at James.

"Thanks, James," she said, picking up some more candy and heading to the cashier, Dorcas and the Marauders following her.

"I'll pay," James said quickly as Lily opened her purse.

"No, I've got it," Lily said, handing two Galleons to the cashier.

James frowned but didn't say anything else. After the Marauders had paid for their candy, all six of them walked outside.

"Hey, Dorcas, Lily," Peter said, "Why don't you join us for some butterbeers?"

Lily shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Dorcas grinned. Lily just sent her a dirty look as James walked to her side.

"Shall we?" He asked, putting on a pompous voice.

Lily just laughed. The six of them walked to the Three Broomsticks, swapping stories and telling jokes. Lily marvelled at how close she had gotten with the Marauders. If anyone had told her this time last year that she would be good friends with James, she would have laughed in their face, and then hexed them into next week for suggesting it. Now she just wondered how she could have missed out on something as fun and comfortable as their friendship.

"Lily?"

Lily jumped at the sound of James' voice. "Oh – sorry, what?"

"Just seeing if you were all right," James said as they reached the Three Broomsticks.

Without warning, a few rowdy third year boys ran out from the Three Broomsticks and nearly bumped into Lily. James grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

As James began telling off the boys, Lily stared up at him, feeling tingles run up and down her arm where he had touched her. She blushed as she realized how close she was to James. She was practically pushed up against his chest. She could smell something from his cloak – not all an unpleasant smell. It smelled oddly like cinnamon and vanilla. It seemed familiar. Lily racked her brain, trying to remember where she had smelled it before.

"Lils?"

Lily was jerked from her thoughts by James' voice. He was staring at her, his hazel eyes behind his glasses concerned and slightly curious. Lily realized that if she tiptoed a little, she could kiss him. At the moment, it didn't seem like such a bad prospect. Her eyes widened as she realized what she just thought and she moved away from him quickly.

_I do __**not**__ like James Potter!_

"So, um," Lily said, coughing awkwardly, realizing Remus, Peter, and Dorcas were staring at her and James, "Shall we go in?"

James, Remus and Peter nodded and held the door open for the girls.

Dorcas just smirked.

--

James stared at Lily from the loveseat in the Heads' Common Room. She was sitting at the table, working on their Herbology essay. Her dark red hair was tied in a ponytail, and some of the strands were escaping it. James resisted the urge to tuck the strands behind her ear.

He sighed as he pulled out his Arithmancy notes. He was thinking about the incident at Hogsmeade earlier. He had pulled Lily out of the way of some running boys, and she had ended up pressed up against him. After he told the boys off – the complete prats, he had thought fiercely, resisting the urge to hex them into next week – he noticed how Lily was so close to him. He had nearly leaned down and kissed her then, but he was able to stop himself.

James sighed again. He had felt his heart break again when she stepped away from him quickly. He thought he might have ruined their friendship, but luckily she didn't seem to hold it against him. She had acted the same in the Three Broomsticks, although he did notice that she kept sending Dorcas death glares.

"James?"

He looked up to see Lily standing in front of him. She sat down on the loveseat next to him, leaning against the arm.

"Can I borrow your Muggle Studies notes?" Lily asked as she rummaged around her school bag. "I lent mine to Alice."

James smiled as he handed her the notes. "Why do you even take Muggle Studies? You're Muggleborn; you could teach the subject yourself!"

Lily laughed, and James thought that nothing could sound as good as her laugh. "Yes, but it's just interesting to see how wizards view Muggles. It's actually quite funny sometimes to hear some of our classmates' opinions. Why do _you_ take Muggle Studies? I've never actually thought it interested you."

James blushed. The only reason he signed up for Muggle Studies in third year was because Lily was Muggleborn, and he wanted to learn more about her by taking up the class. Of course, it was only an added bonus that Lily was in it too.

"Oh, erm – you know, just thought it might be fun to learn about your lot. Besides, it's sort of an easy grade. No wandwork."

Lily laughed. James grinned at her, and was about to ask her something when the portrait hole opened and Dorcas, Alice, Mary, Sirius, Remus, and Peter barged in.

"We probably shouldn't have given them the password," Lily whispered to him.

James laughed as he stood up and greeted his mates. "Why are you lot here?"

Sirius put on a look of mock hurt. "Why, Prongs, aren't you happy to see your best mates in the whole entire world?"

James rolled his eyes.

"It's our weekly prank brainstorm session, remember?" Peter said. James shushed him quickly, looking over his shoulder to see if Lily, who was heading up the stairs to her dorm, had heard. She had, but she winked at him, and mouthed the words 'Don't hurt anyone.'

James grinned. Things really had changed between him and Lily. In the past, she would have hexed him.

As James led Sirius, Remus, and Peter to the table Lily had been working on earlier, he heard Dorcas say, "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know."

_**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, corny and not at all funny, I know. I tried, though. :D Oh, and I posted an L/J oneshot songfic - I Won't Say I'm In Love from Disney's Hercules. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself, so check it out if you have time, please. And don't forget to review! :D_


	6. Why Quidditch Is The Best Sport Ever

_**A/N**_: _I know it's been a while - no, complete lie, it's been a LONG while - and I'm really sorry for the wait. I've had some troubles with school and otherwise, and on top of that, I had the worst writer's block imaginable. This is the shortest chapter so far, and I'm sorry for that too. I just wanted to post something to reassure you all that I haven't abandoned this story, I'm sticking with this 'till the end. So I hope you lot haven't abandoned ME yet, and keep reviewing! :)_

"So, Lily," Mary said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "How were patrols last night?"

Lily rolled her eyes. Ever since Dorcas had told Mary and Alice about her theory that Lily fancied James, they had bothered her constantly about it.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Lily groaned, opening the door to the Great Hall. "Don't start. Dorcas is bad enough without you two asking me about James as well. "

Alice had opened her mouth to say something but stopped short as they entered the Great Hall.

"Wow," Alice said. "Great decorations, Lils."

The three walked to the Gryffindor table, looking at the Christmas decorations the prefects, under James and Lily, had set up. There were the usual twelve Christmas trees, covered with several twinkling lights and little holiday decorations. This year, though, James had gotten permission from Professor Dumbledore to have a bunch of faeries floating around, singing Christmas carols.

"Thanks," Lily said, sitting down next to Remus. "Remus! Glad to see you're back from your mum. How is she?"

The full moon had been two nights ago. "Much better now, "Remus said, smiling faintly. "Have you by any chance seen Prongs – I mean, James and Sirius? I haven't seen them yet."

Lily shook her head. "No, I haven't. James wasn't in his room when I woke up, so I'm guessing he got up early."

"I haven't seen Sirius yet, either," Mary joined in, getting some toast from the plate in front of her. "Where do you think they are?"

Remus shrugged. "Probably finishing that Transfiguration essay we have due today. The two of them were swamped with Quidditch practice all week; I doubt they had the time or the energy to do it."

Alice rolled her eyes. "What is it with men and Quidditch?"

"BEST SPORT EVER!"

Lily, Alice, and Mary screamed and nearly fell off the bench. Lily turned around to glare at Sirius who was grinning at them.

"It's the best bloody sport in the history of the world! Even that sport we played in Muggle Studies – you know, Lily, the one where you shoot this orange ball through hoops – "

"Basketball," Lily said absentmindedly, looking around for James. Where was he?

"Yeah, that. Anyway, Quidditch gives us a chance to kick those ugly Slytherin arses without getting points taken off! That reminds me, Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match this Saturday! Will I see you fair young ladies cheering for me?"

"Of course," Mary smiled and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

Alice snorted. "You wish. I'm not even going to the match."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Ah, another date with your fiancé?"

Alice blushed and started talking to Remus.

"And how about you, Miss Evans? Cheer for me?" Sirius smirked. "Or maybe cheer for the dashing Prongs?"

Lily felt her face turn red. "I'll cheer for Gryffindor, you prat," she said, making her hair fall in front of her face to hide her blush. "Not for you or James or any other one person on the team."

Lily felt Sirius' eyes on her, but she looked resolutely away.

"Alright," Sirius said a few moments later. "So, what's for breakfast?"

--

Lily glanced at her watch for what felt like the millionth time. It was already eight at night, and she hadn't seen James the whole day. She looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall anxiously. The enchanted ceiling showed dark storm clouds, heavy rain, and lightning and thunder. The thunder was so loud that some of the first years were shaking from fright.

What if something bad had happened to him? Maybe he had gone to Hogsmeade and there had been a Death Eater attack… No, surely they would have heard about it by now if that was what had happened. She jumped up as she saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter enter the Great Hall, their usually mischievous faces grim with worry.

Sirius shook his head when she looked at him meaningfully and she felt her eyes fill with tears as she sat down dejectedly. It wasn't like James to just skive classes the whole day – well, it was, but he always went with the Marauders or at the very least _told_ one of them that he was skiving.

Lily felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw Remus, his face still pale from the recent full moon, filled with anxiety.

"Should we tell Professor Dumbledore?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance. "We were just about to go to him now. We checked the Ma – I mean, we've searched the whole castle, and we've asked if anyone's seen him, but we still can't find him!"

"But – where is he?"

The tears started to fall. Some people were beginning to look at her curiously as she, Sirius, and Remus walked towards the Head Table.

"He might have gone into the Forbidden Forest, and gotten lost..."

The Forbidden Forest was huge. It would be practically impossible to find James in there. More tears spilled out of Lily's eyes.

"Miss Evans? Mr. Black? Mr. Lupin?" Professor McGonagall had stood up and walked to them, alarmed. "What is going on?"

"What happened?" Dumbledore had joined them, his usually twinkling blue eyes completely serious, and everyone was staring at them now.

"It's James, Professor," Lily said, trying to stop the tears from falling some more. "No one's seen him all day. No one knows where he is, and we've looked around the castle."

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged a glance. It didn't escape Sirius, Remus, and Lily's attention, though.

"Where is he?"

"Do you know where he is, Professor?"

McGonagall was about to say something when the doors to the Great Hall opened. Everyone turned to see James Potter limping in.

_**A/N**_: _Not pleased at all with this chapter. The end seemed a bit awkward. Oh, and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I just wanted to end it there. I'll spend this whole weekend typing up the next chapter, but I might not post 'till next week. Thanks for reading, and please review! :)_


	7. Why Remus is Lily's Favorite Marauder

_**A/N: **_**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! :)** If you want to thank someone/something for pulling me out of the pit of writer's block and procrastination, Filipino's a good place to start. If only you knew all the things that pop into your mind while listening to your teacher drone on and on about... Y'know, I'm not really sure what. Huh.

Anyway. It's off hiatus, it's off hiatus! Happy dance! Actually, it's been ready since Saturday night, because thanks to my Internet crashing, I had six hours of writing time with no distractions... and Voila! But, I've only posted this chapter now because FFN told me there was a technical glitch with login and submission and that I should check back in a few minutes... And yet the problem only cleared up fifteen minutes ago.

Therefore, all my FFN readers are a few days behind my readers in Dancing Cheek to Cheek. That's sad.

And now, I will end this horrendously long AN, and give you the next chapter to Why The Wizarding World Was Saved! Happy dance again! :)

P.S. I'm a BetaReader now. ;;)

Lily stared in shock at James. He was soaked from the rain, his raven hair plastered to his head. His school uniform was torn and muddy, and there were scratches on his face and arms. His glasses were missing. What worried Lily most, however, were the tear streaks on his face.

Ignoring the gasps and whispers coming from the other students and the worried sounds coming from the Marauders, she ran up to James.

"What happened? James?"

He blinked, his eyes somewhat focusing on her. "Lily?" He asked, stumbling.

Sirius and Remus stepped forward, wrapping their arms around James and supporting him. Peter, Dumbledore and McGonagall followed, worry etched into their faces.

"Professor, I think we need to bring him the Hospital Wing," Lily said, wringing her hands.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Ms. Evans, if you would run ahead and tell Madame Pomfrey of the situation? I trust Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew can bring him up to the Hospital Wing safely. I will join you there as soon as dinner is over."

Lily hurried out of the doors of the Great Hall, walking briskly to the fourth floor. She burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing, calling for the nurse.

"Miss Evans!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, walking out of her office. "What is the meaning of this noise? I have patients who are resting!"

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey, but – James, he just walked into the Great Hall, and he's messed up –we have no idea what happened to him! Sirius and Remus and Peter are bringing him up right now, Dumbledore asked me to go ahead to tell you – "

Just as the words came out of her mouth, the three Marauders stumbled into the room, James floating ahead of them, mumbling. Lily watched as Sirius set James down on the nearest bed with his wand.

"Oh, my," The nurse immediately walked over to James, examining his wounds and tsking over the state of his robes. "What happened?" She asked, drawing curtains around James' bed.

"We don't know." Remus sank down into a chair. "He was missing the whole day and then he just walked into the Great Hall looking like _that_."

Sirius growled. "I bet you it was Slytherins."

Peter nodded. "They've always hated James, but now, with the war, and his family being pro-Muggleborn rights…"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head as she removed the curtains. James was in a hospital gown now, still mumbling. "Now, now, don't you lot go around pointing fingers. We don't know if the Slytherins did this."

"Of course they did it!" Sirius exploded, making Lily jump. "If it wasn't for them and their pureblood nonsense, this war wouldn't have even started!"

Lily said nothing, sitting on a chair and wrapping her arms around her legs. Sirius continued ranting about the Slytherins, Remus and Peter attempting to calm him down.

"Mr. Black, I understand you are worried about your friend, but I must ask you to keep your voice down! If you wake up one of my patients, I shall have to ask you to leave!"

That got Sirius quiet, and he contented himself with muttering insults about the Slytherins under his breath. Remus and Peter held a hushed conversation in whispers, debating over whether it really was the Slytherins who had hurt James. Lily just stared at James, who was now asleep, tossing and turning in his bed as Madame Pomfrey tended to his wounds.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dumbledore swept into the Hospital Wing.

"Headmaster!" Madame Pomfrey walked over to him and started whispering. Lily strained to hear the nurse, but try as she might, she could only hear a few words. To her left, Sirius, Remus and Peter didn't seem to be doing much better.

Dumbledore sighed. "Thank you, Poppy." He walked over to Lily and the others as they leaned forward eagerly.

"There is no need to worry about Mr. Potter," he said, smiling wanly. "He only has a few scratches and bruises, and although he seems to be coming down with a head cold, Madame Pomfrey has agreed to release him tomorrow."

They all sighed in relief. Dumbledore lowered his voice as he continued, "I have to warn you that Mr. Potter is in a very emotional state. I'm afraid I cannot tell you the reason why without his consent, but no doubt he will tell you himself as soon as he awakens, which will not be until the morning since Madame Pomfrey has given him dreamless sleep potion. In the meantime, I suggest you all go to bed and come back tomorrow. On a stormy night like this, the best thing to do is snuggle up under your blankets."

With that, and a wave to the nurse, the headmaster was gone. Remus, Sirius and Peter immediately began discussing what Dumbledore had meant when he said that James was in an emotional state. Lily remained quiet, although she was wondering about that as well.

"Lily, we're going back to our dormitory," Peter told her after a while, yawning. "James won't be up 'til tomorrow, so it makes no sense for us to stay here. Do you want us to walk you to the Head Dorms?"

She shook her head. "I'll just stay here for a while."

She saw the look that the three Marauders exchanged. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Sirius and Peter walked out of the Hospital Wing slowly, hesitant to leave her alone. Remus lingered for a moment.

"Lily?"

She looked up, acknowledging him.

"Conjure a more comfortable chair before you fall asleep, yeah?"

She smiled faintly and nodded, and then Remus was gone as well.

**A/N: **dodges tomatoes. Sorry, I'm kind of out of practice. And it's a chapter, so no humor for now. Sighs. I've missed you guys, though! Next chapter's half done, and it's got some funny bits. :) **Revieeeeeeew!**


End file.
